Scourge and the venomous bite
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Amy finds Scourge in the forest, bitten by a poisonous creature. While poisoned, Scourge acts different, almost nice. And the strange creatures coming from a portal in the forest are invading, some of them venomous from simply touching them, Will Amy and Scourge find a way to stop the creatures and bring them home? Find out! enjoy
1. Chapter 1: where is he

Chapter 1: Where is he?

 **A/N: This is a different book, in Amy's POV, before my first book, the pokemon world's pokemon appear in mobius I hope you enjoy it, warning, OOC behavior for Scourge. Enjoy! :D ANd, um, this I think would make a good anime animation (I'm only 13, so I don't even know how to animate) so if it's okay, I want the whole world to see this. so maybe you could make an animation and post it on youtube, but only if you want to. Again enjoy! :D**

Ever since the huge explosion near the Zone Jail, there have been posters and news about Scourge breaking out. I sighed when I first heard about it. I was sitting in my pink home when I heard it. "There have been few reports of a neon green hedgehog wandering the forest, we're worried that the notorius Scourge the hedgehog might be planning something" I rolled my eyes at this. Scourge wasn't the time to plan his ideas throughly. I decided to go to the forest where the sightings were. As I walked, I noticed that there were many more clumps of tall grass than usual. I heard a small groan as I picked up the pace along the search. I finally found a small, curled up ball of quills, green quills. I walked close as I saw a leather jacket with flames on it. I gasped at his condition. "Scourge, what happened" I yelped as I only got a moan for a reply. I saw that his wrist had snake like bite marks and that his muzzle had a purple hue. I placed a gloved hand on his forehead and quickly brought it back. He had a fever as well. I stayed with him as I saw a strange colored snake. It was mostly purple, but had some yellow bands and yellow eyes. "Ekans" it hissed as I whacked it with my piko piko hammer. The snake hissed and left into the tall grass. I stayed with Scourge, trying to get my wrist phone ( **A/N: shush, I don't know the name, so until you tell me, It's a wrist phone :3** ) to work. "Come ooon, come on, dang it, why won't it work" I growled as Scourge looked at me, a face saying 'Why are you helping me'. "Because, you're not okay, I know something's wrong, and that you need help, so I'm going to help you" I explained. "But I'm the anti Sonic, I don't deserve to be saved" he mumbled weakly as I gasped in my head. I didn't know he thought that way, at all. The only reason for being evil is because his opposite was good. I started stroking his quills as I spoke. "That's not true, if someone needs help, we'll always be there, okay" I said, still stroking his quills as my wrist phone finally worked as tails called for me. "Amy, Amy are you there, I think that explosion caused an interdimensional rift, causing these strange creatures to appear, some of them are extemely poisonous Tails yelped as I gasped. "Tails, bring your tornado here, and fast, because one of those poisonous creatures probably hurt Scourge" I said, showing Scourge's condition to him. Soon, I saw Shadow grab Tails' arm to talk to me. "Than take him to the Zone Jail, he's weak and vunerable, we can take him there soon" he explained. "If I was there, I'd so slap you, because there's more to him than you think, but first, Tails, bring the Tornado ASAP" Tails nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon?

Chapter two: Pokemon?

The tornado finally arrived as Tails and Sonic exited the blue plane. "What happened to anti me" Sonic asked as Scourge could only make a growl and a moan. "Well, there was this snake, that said Ekans, and that snake probably bit him" I explained. Sonic smirked. "So, Mr. The king got bit by a teeny weeney snake" he teased as I hit him upside the head with my hammer. "Hey, what was that" He asked. "If you should know, that 'teeny weeney snake' was around four feet tall" I said as Sonic shuddered. "Oh, now I understand" he said, still sivering. I carried Scourge to the plane and insisted that I walk home. Once the plane left, I looked around. There was a rustle in the tall grass as I walked toward it. A large black and red fox thing jumped out at me, surprising me as it giggled. "Hey, that wasn't very nice" I said as the creature rolled it's eyes and changed into... me. "Whoa, you can change what you turn into, that's amazing" I said as it changed back. "Hi, my name is Zourark, and you are Amy. I am something known as a pokemon" she explained. "A... pokemon" I asked. "Yes, a pokemon, where I come from, we love to either dress up, battle, or just be peaceful and eat pokepuffs cooked by humans" she cheered as I remembered Chris. "So, pokemon are your world's pets" I asked. "I guess" she replied. "Oh, I have to go, bye, and thank you for the info" I chirped as she turned into me again and waved, then changed back. I ran to Tails and Sonikku's home as I saw Scourge laying down on the couch with a cold rag on his forehead. "I have some info guys" I cheered. Tails looked at me. "What info, Amy" he asked. "Well, these creatures are known as pokemon, and have different types, like fire, grass, poison, and water" I said as Tails gasped. "Then that means that there may be a type of plant that could save Scourge" Tails yelped as I cheered, although I had no clue why. He was a person who broke out of jail, why would I care at all about him. "Oh, I remember seeing a few pink berries not from here, so try picking those" said as they nodded. "Amy, you should stay here" Sonic said as I nodded. I walked over to Scourge and saw that he noticed me, then looked away. I got up to where I could see him and saw that... his muzzle stated turning pink. "Uhh, Scourge, are you okay" I asked as he looked at me and smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry" he stated, almost nervously, like he was trying to lie. "You're a horrible lier when you're ill, so please, if something's wrong, you can tell me" I said, trying not to cover my mouth in shock of what I said... To Scourge in fact. He only kept smiling. "You got me, but I'm not telling" he said as I glared, but he wasn't fazed. I saw that the wash rag on his head was drying up, so I decided to soak it in a cup of water. I waited a few seconds before I got it out and rung it in the sink. I placed it back on the green hedgehog's forehead. "Why are you caring for me? Aren't I your enemy, and wwhy didn't you just leave me there, I'm evil, and being left in the dirt is what I've done, so I deserve the same fate" he said as I internally gasped. Was he...Guilty for what he did. "No, you don't deserve that, why would you say that, and the reason I'm helping you is because I hope you can change" I said before slowly leaving. I felt someone weakly grab my arm. I turned around and saw Scourge. "Please stay, I don't want to be alone" he said weakly before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. I sighed and sat in front of the couch, waiting for the two who were sent to get the berries.

.

.

.

I must have nodded off because I closed my eyes for a second when I felt Sonic's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Amy, we have the berries, a large red and black fox that walked on it's hind legs said they were Pecha Berries, and you were right because she also said that they heal poison" he explained as I cheered sofly. I shook Scourge slightly. "Scourge, wake up, wake up" I said as he slowly opened his eyes. "These will help you, they're called Pecha Berries, and they heal poison, so eat, okay" I said as he picked it up and looked at it with slight disgust, like a kid given brussel sprouts. I giggled a bit, then got stern. "You need to eat, okay, so please, just eat, it'll get you better" I said as he slowly ate. once he took the first bite, he coughed a purple cloud of smoke ( **A/N: This is a Pokemon movie reference. The one where Ash finds Shaymen, who was poisoned by team rocket's seviper. When Shaymen was given a pecha berry to heal her poison, the shaymen coughed a small cloud of purple smoke, aka, the poisen)**. I jumped a bit, but realized that must have been the poisen. I smiled as the purple hue on his muzzle faded away. He thanked me, which shocked me. "Did you just, thank me" I asked as his muzzle turned the color of my quills as he looked away. "Someone's got a crush" Sonic whispered to Tails, who nodded. Scourge growled under his breath and turned toward the two. "I don't have a crush" he yelped as Sonic smirked. "Oh, then why is your face the color of Amy's quills" Sonic asked. "I must still have a fever I guess, heh" he said, his face still oink as he placed a hand on the back of his head. I felt my muzzle get warm slightly. "And someone else has a crush back" Tails whispered to Sonic. I hit them both with my hammer. "No I don't, I'm just worried about him is all" I covered my mouth before speaking more. "SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH" Sonic and Tails said as I hit them with my hammer, knocking them both out. "Now, um, Scourge, why do you think that you'll always be evil, even if you don't want to" I asked. "It all started when I was only a child, but, Are you sure you want to hear it, It's really, sad and full of... " he paused as a tear fell. "Death"


	3. Chapter 3: Scourge's past

**A/N: Now that I realize this, I think the book should be a T, so I am changeing it. It gets dramatic. And, yes, this is a scourgamy, but it's not... *shudders* innappropriate, so don't worry. And again, there will be tons of OOC behavor when it comes to Scourge. I will be using an OC of mine to tell this story, her name is Lily Rings, also my avatar. She is hot pink, with a grey bow, she is my age (13), her friends are Scourge (sometimes) Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Cream, and Tails. She is the height of an average Mobian, (around 1'6-2'2 ft.) and loves shiny things. She hates the idea of evil, and is very playful and optimistic, and anyone can use her for their own fanfiction. Back to the story! :3**

Chapter 3: Scourge's past

"I'll be able to manage, don't worry, you can tell me anything, and I won't make fun of you" I chirped as Scourge looked down. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you though"

Flashback - No POV: "Hee hee, come on, scourge, for being the fastest thing alive's opposite, you're being slow" Lily Rings cheered, giggling between words. "I just, like to enjoy walking sometimes, okay, so, also considering I'm Sonic's opposite, I dont like to rush, what's wrong with enjoying the view, well" Scourge asked in a teasing tone. They were both young children, but Sonic had already saved the day so many times it was crazy, so everyone was celebrating the 30th defeat of Robotnik. "Oh, fine, but we're going to be late" Lily replied, smirking. As they finally came, Sonic was already there. Scourge had gotten him a small, plush tails he hand-sewn (It's not Tails doll I swear), while Lily had gotten the blue hedgehog a plate of Chili Dogs she hand cooked. They both got everything ready before leaving. "Hey, Sonic" Scourge and Lily said at the same time, making them both laugh. "Here, Sonic, I made this by hand" Scourge said as he handed the box to him. Once Sonic opened it, he cheered but didn't speak (A/N: he can't talk yet, being seven or not (Sonic generations) ). "You're welcome, and Lily got you something too, go on, give them to him" Scourge said as he elbowed Lily's arm. "Okay, I cooked them just for you, I know how much you love them" Lily chirped, blushing slightly. Sonic almost inhaled them and the plate they were on. Once the party was over, both children decided to walk alone. "A-are you sure it's safe, Lily? I heard that there was a werewolf here" Scourge whimpered as Lily punched him in the arm. "You worry too much, you silly thing" She playfully chirped. As the moon rose, Scourge noticed with pure terror that it was a full moon. He gulped before following Lily through a forest near her home. As they walked a large wolf (not a werewolf though) Jumped out and lashed at the both of them. Scourge was slashed in the stomach as he fell. "Don't hurt my friend" Lily screamed as the wolf only lashed out at her more. She was clawed even worse then Scourge was before the wolf finally left. Scourge grabbed his stomach to stop the bleeding as he walked over to the little girl hedgehog. "Why did you save me" he asked. "Because... I... I love... you" was all she said before closing her eyes slowly. Scourge started sobbing as he saw that she was gone, gone forever, and knew that he could have saved her, if only he was stronger. He fell backwards, still crying, his hand stilll on his stomach from the pain. "Why did this happen, I am, that's what, my parents always said I was a monster, I guess..." his voice lowered as a tear fell. "They were right" was what he whispered before falling asleep.

end flashback

Amy POV: "And ever since that, I knew I would never be able to even try to be good, and I have many other tragic secrets that show my weakness, some not quite tragic but still connect with those events but... I miss her, Lily Rings, she told me she loved me just before leaving me" Scourge said before he started sobbing. "It'll be alright scourge, okay, you're not a monster, you really aren't" I said before Scourge clutched his stomach and screamed. He looked back up. "And, the memory of the event triggers... that" he said, referring to what just happened. "It'll be alright, hey, why not stay at my house for a while, okay, I'm sure I could try to get Knuckles to build another room" I chirped as Scourge's irises turned to tiny, barely seeable specks as he blushed. "Pff, *more stifled laughter* Don't worry, you're keeping your own room" I said as he nodded slowly, still blushing. "I already knew that, but what'll the guys think? They'll think something weird, that's what. I already saw the only books I ever saw about me beng the most horrid things known to man, which gave me an even worse name than I already gave myself for breaking the saw of physical assult, which is the only thing I've done" he yelped. I remembered those things well, from when I was living with Chris (A/N: Nothing weird happens I swear, I give my ultimate promise to that, so don't worry). "Don't worry, I'll explain everything to the guys" I chirped.

.

.

.

"What, why are you letting him stay with you" Sonic yelped. "Because he needs somewhere to stay, duh" I said as he rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said before Knuckles built the extra room on the bottom floor while I stayed on the top floor. "Thank you, knuckles" I said cutely. "You're welcome, Amy" he said before I turned in for the night on the top floor.


	4. Chapter 4: his past injuries

**A/N: Did you enjoy it so far? I hope you did! I thank everyone who read this and liked it. I'm fine with flames, they help me learn from mistakes. PLZ R &R**

Chapter 4: Injuries from the past

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping as I walked downstairs and into Scourge's room to wake him up. I wanted to learn more about him. "Hey, Scourge, are you awake" I asked. "Yeah" he replied, yawning cutely. "Aww, you have the cutest yawn" I chirped as he sighed. "Hey, can I learn... more about your past, but you don't have to tell me about everything. You said you also got... physical as well as emotional injuries, so, why not tell me the physical injuries first" I asked as he looked at me. "Why would you want to know? Are you spying? Are you going to tell everyone else" He asked as I shook my head. "No, never" I said in a pleading way. "Fine, the start of it would be this: Ever since the wolf attacked, he slashed more than the skin of my stomach, he also got the organ itself. Ever since that, even if it's a small amount, I can't really eat without, er, let's not talk about it" he stated bluntly as I made a face that said, anything else? "I'd rather not tell my weaknessnesses to a goodie two shoes like you" he replied as I rolled my eyes. I heard a small knock at the door two see two hedgehogs that I wasn't familier with. "Hi, My name's Bonnie, and will you take care of my brother" a young yellow one with a white and brown dress asked me. "Bonnie, what are you doing, I told you to stop doing that, sorry about that, my name is Clemont, and we were trapped here as well as Ash. Do you know how to get us out of here" the one that was around 14 with a blue outfit and a white backpack. "Are you guys... pokemon trainers" I asked. "My brother is more than that, he's the Lumiose City Gym Leader" Bonnie cheered as a small, orange mouse came out of her purse as I screamed and ran inside. (A/N: Yes, I am making Amy scared of mice, problem?) Scourge walked outside and looked like he was being shocked by a lightning bolt. He yelped before falling over, frozen with both his arms up. "Dedene, why did you do that" Bonnie yelped as the orange mouse looked down in shame. "I think I might have scared it with my screaming, and it was about to shock _me_ when Scourge came at the door, so he got the shock rather than me, sorry Scourge" I explained, also apologizing to Scourge. "It's... fine" he stated weakly. "This reminds me of what Ash told us about when he first got Pikachu, and Pikachu shocked him to demonstrate" Bonnie chirped, giggling. Scourge looked charred a bit as he slowly got up and growled at Dedene under his breath. He soon left as I sighed. "Sorry about that, he's been having some... issues" I said. "So... um... I saw some wanted signs with pictures of him so is he... a fugitive" Clemont asked as I froze. I couldn't tell them, they were only kids, but I had to. I sighed and told them the truth. "Yes, but I found him bitten by a purple and yellow snake that said ekans" I said. "Ooh, ooh ooh, I know what it is, I know what it is, It's an Ekans" Bonnie chirped. "So, Pokemon's names are based on what they say" I asked. "Now that you put it that way, I guess you're right" Clemont said. "Hey, my name's Amy by the way, and around that direction is Tails house, so he might be able to help you, so look out for the fox kit with two tails" I chirped. "Okay, thank you Amy" Bonnie said before dragging her older brother. "Whoa" Clemont yelped as I waved and closed the door. "Scourge, Scourge, where is he" I said as I finally found him, trying to whack a different, cobra like snake head. The animal toward over us. It was 5' Feet TALL! "Arbok" it hissed as it tried to bite Scourge, but I blocked the attack, making it bite my arm rather than him. I fell to the floor as everything felt distant. "Amy" I heard Scourge yelped as I slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Scourge, don't wor... ry" was all I said before my eyes closed and everything fell into darkness.

 **A/N: By the way, none of this hints my first book's future, okay, this is a whole different book, got it. and there will also be more POVs. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: what he missed

Chapter 5: What he missed when he was young.

 **A/N: we now have Scourge's POV. YAY! Like I said, OOC for Scourge, a lot of OOC! R &R you can flame, because, like I said, it helps me learn about the booka I make, and what to change. ENJOY :D**

Scourge POV: "Amy, no" I yelped the second the girl closed her eyes. I checked her pulse and sighed with relief. "She's okay" I said as I soon gasped. What was I saying!? She was a goodie two shoes who fought evil. I am evil, a monster, and alone. Team destructix left me the second I was bit by that snake. But I knew that I deserved it. I placed a cold washrag on her forehead before running to the only one I knew would help: Sonic the hedgehog.

.

.

.

"She's WHAT" Sonic yelped as he got his fist ready to punch me. "Yes, she was poisoned by this huge purple cobra thing. I was fighting it as the thing almost bit me... and she, she, she saved my life, but I don't deserve that, and I don't know why she'd ever save me" I said as Sonic stared at me, with a face that screamed, 'You don't know'. "She loves you you idiot, that's why, and... she saved you for that reason" he explained as I screamed. Memories of my past flooded through my mind of... her. Lily Rings. I started sobbing as Sonic stared at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see him. "Okay, truce" he said, placing his hand out. "Truce, for Amy" I said as we both ran into the forest.

.

.

.

We finally made it when I saw a purple, centipede like creature. Sonic attempted to pick it up when I stopped him. "Are you that stupid, just touching that thing could poison you" I said as my anti self backed up. I kept running in search when I rammed into a hedgehog, around my age, 16. He had raven colored quills and two marks on his muzzle in the shape of a Z. He had a yellow mouse... thing, with red cheeks. the hedgehog also had a cap with the shape of a circle with a line and another circle inside. "Hi, I'm ash, from Pallet Town, wait, you're the one that's wanted" he said, slowly backing up. The yellow animal's cheecks emitted small lightning bolts as I prepared to be shocked. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" I yelped. When it was over, I coughed a small cloud that came from my mouth (A/N: remember the old Pokemon, when Pikachu would shock Ash, and a cloud of smoke would come out of his mouth before falling over backwards) as I fell backwards. "*stifled laughter* I remember when pikachu did tht to me, okay, Pikachu, next time, let the hedgehog speak, okay" Ash said as Pikachu nodded. "PIKAA" it chirped. "Okay, yes, I did break out of jail, but... I... want... to change" I said as Ash smiled. "Well, uhh, Sonic, what do we do, we can't fine any Pecha berries, and we've been looking for a while" I asked Sonic. "Wait, you're Sonic, I remember my Pikachu fighting you once before" Ash said as Sonic tilted his head. "Wait, you're the same Pikachu from the smash bros. Tournament" Sonic asked as pikachu nodded. "Yeah, and me and pikachu will be entering the Pokken tournament too" Ash said. "Oh, and I have a few Pecha Berries if you need some" Ash added as he handed me two. "Thank you, Ash" I said before running back out of the forest to Amy's home.

.

.

.

Amy was still asleep on the couch as I slowly woke her up. "Here, eat" I simply said as she ate one. "Wow, these are really sweet" she commented as I smiled. I soon heard an earthquake, but, it didn't feel... normal. I opened the door as my eyes widened. Animals as far as the eye can see were invading. "What is it, Scourge" Amy asked as I slammed the door in sheer terror. "Nothing" I blurted. "Are you sure" Amy asked as I nodded. "Uhh, you need rest" I said before leaving. "Now what" I yelped just before a large black and red fox pounced on me. Since it was so fast, it looked like a wolf then. I screamed before trying to get free. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, okay, I'm not a wolf, but I need your help. A large, mustached man with robots has controlled all the pokemon in the forest, and they're all invading"


	6. Chapter 6: Explaining the incident

Chapter 6: explaining the incident

 **Waring, although censored, there is slight, ahem, language,but enjoy**

Scourge's POV:"What the **** do you mean, they're invading" I yelped, scaring the large animal. "I mean, this fat guy with a mustache and an army of robots have made the pokemon start invading, and they've already captures a blue hedgehog like you with a small two tails fox child" she replied as I placed my hand on my head in annoyance. "Great, and it's up to me and Amy to save them" I asked as she nodded. "Yes, and he even got control of Mewtwo, who can kill anyone, he even killed Ash once, but brought him back in time, but never mind that, we need to go get Amy" she yelped as I grabbed her arm. "Uhh, no, she needs to recover, got it? so leave her alone until she's able to handle this" I said as she sighed and left. "Okay" she said. I walked in to see amy getting her hammer ready. "Whoa, you need rest, I can handle this on my own" I stated as she shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine, besides, don't you already have a girlfriend? Fiona Fox" she asked as I froze. I looked down as a tear fell down my cheek. "Before you found me, when I was first bit, she abandoned me, along with the others, saying that if I can't handle a snakebite, I shouldn't lead the team, so no, she's not my girlfriend anymore" I stated as more tears fell. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-" I stopped her before she could continue. "It's fine, don't worry, I'm over it... for the most part... fine I'm not over it, but you don't have to stess over something so stupid as someone else's break up" I said as I left, but I was still crying. I never thought she would have abandoned me back there. I sighed as I wiped the tears from my face and kept going to the egg carrier. I heard footsteps behind me as I saw Amy, hammer in her arms. "I'm coming with you, weather you like it or not Scourge" she yelled as I started running full speed. Somehow she caught up with me. "H-How ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" I yelped as she smirked. "Tails finally learned how to make those rocket shoes Shadow has, so I can officially run your speed" she chirped as we both broke the sound barrier. We finally made it to the large ship, but it was guarded by millions of green and magenta centipede like creatures. "Hohohohoho, you think you can come in so easily, well guess what, you can't! Everyone of these things have the special ability Poisen Point, meaning that if you simply touch them, you're done for" I saw Eggman on the moniter as I nearly screamed. Amy though, snapped. "You little f***ing *****, you're nothing more than a coward" she screamed as I stared at her, speachless. "Whoa" was all I could say at that point. She whacked every animal out of the way with her hammer (she said that i was easy, so she didn't do it that hard) as I followed her inside. We were met with a humanoid like pokemon that was slightly purple. "Mewtwo, ATAACK" Eggman yelped as the pokemon charged at us.

 **A/N: ooh, you know you pissed off amy when she does that :O! I hope you loved it so far!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mewtwo battle

Chapter 7: Mewtwo fight

Amy POV: We saw the huge thing attack us, we dodged them everytime, but, soon... I remembered being shot by a blue beam of light. It hurt like I was shot with a gun. I screamed as I coughed up blood before falling over. The beam didn't go through me, but that didn't change anything. I heard courge yelp my name before my eyes closed.

Scourge POV: (play touhou bad apple, 8bit version) I got up slowly as I turned toward the creature. "What the **** did you do to her" I screamed before charging at her. _Don't worry, you can tell me._ I tried to fight back memories. ' _Even if you're not the best, you're stil hurt'_ I held back my tears. _'she loves you, you idiot'_ My scars hurt from the memories, but I still charged. _'I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not'_ I soon accepted that Lily Rings was gone, and the pain went away. "I will protect you... Amy rose" I whispered before grabbing the stone I had smuggled into the prison walls. It looked slightly like three leaves, and it had the power to make me go into my super form. But there was a catch, I wouldn't be able to control what I do till it's over. But I didn't care. I will protect Amy, even if it meant dying. "I love you too Amy, and I will always protect you" I whispered before placing the artifact on my head and blacking out.

Amy POV: "I will always protect you" I heard Scourge whisper before placing the stone on his head. His eyes turned black with a red ring. This form always scared me. I staggered upwards before walking over to him, soon getting to my feet. "And I will protect you too, Scourge the hedgehog" I said before all 7 Chaos Emeralds floated out of my quills and I started floating. My fur turned blonde and my eyes turned red. I grabbed the Mewtwo by the arm and threw him to the wall, breaking a device on his head. We both destroyed the robots in our way as we made it to Sonic. (End song). I opened the cage they were in, grabbed tails arm and ran. I heard someone collapse behind me. "Tails, keep running, I'll be right there" I yelped as I ran back to a weak and dizzy Scourge. I picked him up before starting to run from the crumbled building. I barely made it out as we both jumped from the explosion. A portal opened as all the pokemon went inside. "Scourge, do you... love me" I asked. He brought me close, pput his lips to mine, and kissed me. It was nothing special, but it still felt nice. we separated as he smirked. "Do you have your answer" he asked. "Yes... I do" I said as I grabbed his leather jacket and brought him in for a kiss as well. Everyone was there as Cream said "aww" but the guys, they fake gagged and acted grossed out, but couldn't help smiling slightly. "Hey, Scourge, you want to live in the pokemon world, it seems amazing" He nodded. "okay" he replied, smiling with a smile that said, 'I'm finally home'

It's been twelve years since that day. And I still remember it. "Hey, Amy, the Lily wants to head to that world you're typing about, the one where we had our first kiss" Scourge told me. "Okay, be right there, be careful, Lily, you don't want to play with Pikachu too much, or you'll get shocked, okay" I said as Lily nodded. We drove to dahara City and saw Hoopa playing with Ash. It was the, which pikachu's yours one, but Ash always won. Ever since we came, we turned into human versions of ourselves, exept for the ears. "Hoopa, could you make a portal to Mobius, Lily here wants to see it" I asked. "Okay, Amycan, Alei Hoopa Ring" he cheered as we all entered. I kissed Scourge's cheek as I geabbed his hand, bringing him into the portal.

The End

 **A/N: Did you like it? Please review or pm me if you want to give me tips, and wasn't that ending sweet? Bye, and REVIEW!**


End file.
